


Seeing Double

by L_Moonshade



Series: Altered Realities [6]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Moonshade/pseuds/L_Moonshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos' and Kate's involvement in a previous SHIELD op comes back to bite them in the ass and endanger their friends. In the process, Phil is forced to face an unpleasant truth about a loved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Raynbowz

**PROLOGUE**

The last customer left and Joe glanced at Kate. "Talked to Mac, today; he and Tessa are back in Seacouver. They've reopened the antique store, he says it's going well."

"Hmm." Kate didn't want to go where this conversation was promising to take her and hoped disinterest would keep Joe from continuing.

It didn't, of course. "I guess you haven't patched things up with them, yet."

Kate heaved a sigh as she pulled up a stool. "Just leave it alone, Joe."

But he'd kept his peace this long and Kate supposed she should have expected it. "What the hell happened? One minute he's gonna be giving you away, the next he doesn't even want to hear your name."

She'd already decided what she would tell Joe; just enough. "Long story short, Methos and I had a problem we needed Mac's help with. We couldn't—because of reasons—just ask him, so we lied to and manipulated him into it."

Joe's jaw dropped. "Seriously? And you're okay with that?"

"Joe, we got rid of three of the worst Immortals out there and cleared something that'd been hanging over Methos' head for two thousand years." Kate paused, then told him the rest of it. "Honestly, I knew from the start that a friendship between us would probably end badly."

"You two seemed so close."

"I'm too much like Methos."

"I'd think that'd make it better."

She snorted. "The only reason Mac had any time for Methos is the fact that he's so damn old. I just don't have that authority."

"And Tessa?"

"I didn't give her any details, but I didn't exactly sugar coat things when I told her my side of things."

Joe shook his head. "That's a high price to pay."

"Maybe, but like I said. What we accomplished is worth a high price."

"Is that why you're doing so well with this?"

Hardly, she thought. "No, I'm doing so well with this because I've spent time yelling, and crying, and sparring with Methos. It also helps that I came out of there with a friendship I value more."

Joe looked at her for a moment. "You mean Phil?" he said, keeping his voice even. "He told me it wasn't Watcher business."

Kate winced, wishing she'd thought that, of course Phil wouldn't have told Joe the details. "It wasn't Watcher business like Methos didn't tell me who he was. Sorry."

"I'd be more surprised if I still thought he was an accountant. Not that I think he's anything but a desk agent, but…"

That surprised a bark of laughter out of her. "A desk agent? Seriously?"

Joe frowned. "Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like he's overweight, but he looks a little soft."

"That's just his suits."

"Kate, no way someone wears suits that expensive and doesn't have them tailored perfectly."

She grinned. "They _are_ tailored perfectly. They're cut to hide how fit he is. And his firearm."

Joe's eyes narrowed. "I'm betting you've got to look pretty closely to notice that."

"Hell yeah. Joe, have you even seen him? Guy's hot."

"And what does Methos think of this little crush of yours?"

She laughed. "He thinks that we have very similar tastes in men."

Joe huffed. "And what does Phil think about it?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know, it's never come up. But he's a wonderful flirt." Kate glanced at the door as it opened, smiling when she saw who it was. "Hey."

Methos smiled. "Hey, Joe. Ready, Babe?"

Joe cocked an eyebrow. "Got a hot date?"

"Going to dinner with some classmates. Take it easy, Joe."

Methos and Kate left, not knowing it was the last time they would see Joe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I grabbed the phone, wondering why Kate was calling. She normally stopped at the church after work to visit Darius for a game of chess or two—as long as MacLeod wasn't there, at least—and I wasn't expecting to hear from her until dinner.

"Hey, Babe. What's up?"

"Darius had a visit by a pair of doubles pretending to be us, said they looked convincing and were pretty solid on the generalities. He thought he may have been fooled, but they were shaky on the specifics and, of course, Not!Methos didn't have a buzz. I was planning on calling Phil after I talked to you since this is his kind of thing."

There was a knock on the door and I looked out, surprised to see the man in question. He'd called to tell me he was in Paris on business and may stop over, but he'd sounded off and I hadn't expected it. "He's here, actually. I'll call you back when I get some more info?"

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you, too."

It didn't take me long to get an idea as to what was wrong, but I didn't say anything. "Hey, Phil. Come on in."

"I'm actually not able to visit; I need your help with something. Is Kate home?"

"No, she's visiting with Darius."

He was less than pleased. "Shit, I could use her help as well. I'll just have to make do, I guess. Come on; I'll fill you in on the way."

I followed, giving him a close look as always. And as always, he looked good in his tailored suit, gun only visible if you knew what to look for. "What's going on?" I asked as he pulled onto the road.

"The scepter is supposed to be going to a nearby SHIELD research facility. Unfortunately, someone wearing my face got there first. I don't know how he managed to trick the agents in charge, but he somehow convinced them that he was me, and now he's in possession of it. I could go in myself, of course, but that would likely lead to a firefight. Given that there are three of them and only one of me and it's a residential neighborhood…"

"That would be very not good. You think he'll give it to me?"

"I think you can get it from him."

I nodded. "I'll do my best. As for how he got the stick… Darius told Kate that he'd been approached by two people pretending to be us. Speaking of…" I paused to text her and tell her I was working with Phil, details to follow, and asking if she knew what the doubles were up to. "Darius said they were pretty convincing, and may have fooled him if they hadn't tripped up on something specific."

"What did they miss?"

I glanced down shyly. "I, uh, I'd rather not… Well, Darius does take confession…"

Phil gave me a smirk. "Understood." Then he sobered. "The apartment is 204; at the top of the stairs turn left, it's the last apartment on the right."

"Okay." I checked my phone as I got an answering text. "They apparently told Darius that they were heading to MacLeod's," I said. "As for our thing, cover story?"

"He's just moved in and you're welcoming him to the neighborhood. Do you think you can flirt?"

As if there weren't flirting in every conversation we'd had with Phil, ever. "Oh, I think I can manage that." I gave him a long look. "Especially if he looks as much like you as you're implying."

That smirk again. "Why Mr. Pierson, are you flirting with me?"

I grinned. "Just proving that I can."

He huffed. "Well, I'm convinced." He grabbed a ball cap and put it on then pulled into a parking lot. "I'd give you a comm device, but I don't have any to spare." Once parked, he shifted the ball cap low to hide his face.

"I can text you, pretend I'm texting my kid or something."

He nodded. "Good. Thank you."

"Hey, we didn't turn you onto that thing just to see it fall into the wrong hands."

He looked at me for a moment, face tight. "I really don't like sending you in blind like this without constant contact, but we don't have many agents in Paris and the ones we do have are all busy."

"It's okay, Phil, I can handle myself."

He smiled, looking a little relieved. "Okay. Good luck."

I grinned. "Who needs luck?" I got out and sauntered away, hoping I looked good enough to distract him.

Apartment 204 was right where he said it would be and I knocked a rapid pattern in Morse code, hoping I was right about Phil's knowledge base. I was; he opened the door and brought me in.

"This is a prospective recruit," he told the other two agents. "Adam, Agents Marsh and Walters. What are you doing here?"

I glanced at the agents and made a quick decision. "I think I'd rather have this discussion in private."

Marsh frowned. "Sir, you know what the Director said about the possibility of impersonators. Are you sure he's who you think he is?"

Phil nodded, pleased by her catch. "There's an easy way to check. How did you come to tell us about the scepter?"

Nicely worded, I thought. "I didn't tell you, Kate did. And she found out from Roland."

Phil nodded. "He's who he says he is. We can talk in my office."

His "office" was a desk in one of the bedrooms; he gave me the chair while he stood.

"How did you find me?"

"Someone tried to convince me he was you and sent me in to get the stick. And you're not the only one with a double; Kate and I stopped in to see Darius just before she got there. They were apparently heading to the bookshop after leaving the church."

"Hang on," he said, heading into the main room. A moment later he came back, saying, "I sent Agent Marsh to the bookstore." He paused for a moment, thoughtful. "You haven't been on anyone's radar long enough for your doubles to be clones, which mean they're Skrulls…"

I frowned. "Skrulls?"

"Shape-shifting aliens. There aren't many—a ship crashed and they were stranded—but they tended to work with Red Skull, and that means that HYDRA's after the scepter. Darius knew it wasn't you because of a lack of Buzz?"

"That's what he told Kate."

Phil nodded. "What about my double? How did you know it wasn't me?"

"One, he actually swore. Only the once, but it was jarring enough and out of character enough that it was noticeable. Two, he didn't react when I told him our doubles were heading to see MacLeod."

His eyes narrowed. "What else?"

Phil knew there was more and wasn't sure he'd like it, but he also knew that every bit of information could help, and he knew that I'd answer. "He dresses to the left. You don't."

A couple of rapid blinks was the only sign that I'd actually caught him off guard. "That's… Impressive attention to detail," he said. Then he shook it off and was back to calm, capable Agent Coulson. "What did he send you in here for?"

"What he said was that he wanted me to get the scepter out of your hands. I did my best to not let him know I was onto him."

"Good." He started pacing. "What could he be after? He can't possibly be stupid enough to believe his disguise would stand once you and I started talking. So what is he trying to accomplish?"

"What's SOP when a safe house is compromised?"

"To leave it and go to another." Phil nodded. "That makes sense. It would be easier for him to get it from us if he could ambush us outside."

"So what's the plan?"

Phil stilled and thought for a moment. "I need to move the scepter and I'd feel more comfortable having you and Kate with me, at least until I know what the situation is. We'll split up. You go get Kate and text me; when I'm at the other safe house, I'll let you know where you're going."

I nodded. "Sounds good. I don't have transportation of my own, though."

He gave me a piercing look. "Do you have any hardware with you?"

"No. Should I stop at the apartment and get some?"

"Yes. I'll call cabs for Walters and I, then, and let you take the car we've been using. I don't think you'll be able to hide a gun in that outfit."

Normally I would have taken it as flirting, but his mood was far too serious for it to have been meant that way. "Which could lead to some awkward questions, and changing clothes could give our hand away if someone's keeping an eye on me."

Phil nodded. "Exactly." He thought for a moment, going over whatever plan he was forming. "Okay. We'll call a cab; when it gets here you and Walters can leave at the same time, then I'll call another and leave a few minutes later."

I nodded. "Sounds good." And it really was a good plan.

Or it would have been, if the situation had been as simple as it seemed at first blush.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phil wasn't the only one who wanted Kate close so I went to the church first, texting Phil on my way in. She and Darius were still playing chess but the game didn't look too far in; it wasn't their first, a clue that Kate was distracted. Because she was a patient woman and Darius mapped out strategy moves and moves in advance, games between them could last hours.

"What's up?" Kate asked, not looking up from the board.

"Darius," I greeted the priest, pulling up a chair. "Phil is here with two agents to deliver the stick to a research facility. Phil has a double too—he took me to the safe house in an attempt to flush the stick out. Phil thinks they're something called Skrulls, working with HYDRA."

Kate nodded. "That would fit with what I know. What's the plan?"

I filled her in on both the events of the day and how we were reacting as we waited for Phil to text us back with the location of the safe house. Once he did we went back to the apartment for guns, then headed out to the safe house.

It was in a suburb, one that seemed quiet and peaceful, not a good thing if there was to be gunfire. Then we were pulling up to the safe house to find a car in the drive, something I didn't think was a good sign. Indeed, when we looked into the car, there was a dead body. Kate tested the scent and drew back.

"Not human. That supports the Skrull theory." We climbed up to the porch only to find the door ajar. Again Kate tested the air. "There's a lot of blood, not all of it human. At least one person's dead, probably more."

In the shadows of the porch we drew our pistols and stepped inside.

It was a blood bath and I wondered how anyone could have not heard the shots. Ah, but that was one thing I'd learned in Rome, dealing with the  Doctor; people heard and saw what they wanted to hear and see and blinders were powerful things. There were three dead, two more Skrulls—our doubles—along with Walters. Kate was ignoring everything, though, racing into a room towards the back of the house.

"Phil! Methos, hurry."

He wasn't in great shape, hands pressed to his side. The bullet wound itself wasn't dangerous, but the blood loss could be. "Phil? Is calling for help an option?"

"One of our phones," he said, the words quiet but not slurred. That was a good sign. "Call Mom, tell them there's been a spill in the kitchen."

"How long will they take to get here?"

Phil just shrugged.

"He's going to need stitches," I told Kate.

She nodded. "I'll look for supplies while I'm calling."

While she left to do that, I found a thick towel and folded it to press against Phil's wound. By the time I got back, his eyes were closed.

"Sorry, but it's not nap time." When he didn't respond, I bumped his leg with mine. "C'mon, lemme see those baby blues."

He managed to open his eyes and give me a wry smile. "I suppose you want me to keep talking, too?"

"That would be preferred, yes. Did HYDRA get the scepter?"

Phil sighed. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but you have a right to know. Yes, they did."

"Shit." My phone rang and I bit back another curse. With the way this day was going, it was someone with important information. Or worse, needing help.

"You should get that."

I shrugged. "My hands are a bit full. Oh, no," I said as his eyes started to droop. "C'mon. Stay awake and I'll let you ask a question."

Phil's eyes only opened a bit, but his eyebrows rose. "That's not much incentive."

"I'm five-thousand years old, you don't have anything you want to ask me?"

One corner of his mouth quirked up. "I have it on good authority that you don't know the answers to those questions."

"Smart ass."

"Better a smart ass than a dumb one."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You may be right at that. Huh. Schooled by a kid."

He frowned. "I'm not a kid." Then his mouth straightened. "You don't think I am, though."

"No, I don't. What gave me away?"

"You pay pretty close attention to how I dress."

Of course I did. "What can I say, you look great in a suit. Sorry if that's a bit creepy."

Phil shook his head. "'S not. It's flattering, actually. Especially if you have as good taste in men as you do in women."

That surprised a bark of laughter out of me. "Kate seems to think so. You know, most straight men aren't as accepting of another man being so open about being attracted to them."

"I'm not straight."

"Bi?"

He shook his head. "As gay as Pop. Pierce is straight as an arrow, though. Kinda funny, really. Not ha ha, more like strange…"

Phil's starting to ramble was not a good sign. "Who's Pierce?"

"My brother. Twin."

Not good. "Identical?"

"Yeah."

I liked Phil, I really did, but this… "You don't think that was information we could have used?" I tried to keep the frustration—and anger—out of my voice. He carried himself in such a way that it was easy to forget how young—and how new to the whole spy thing—he really was.

He met my gaze, frowning. "You can't think…"

"I think we can't know for certain. Kate!"

She was already coming back. "Needle, floss, booze, scissors. It was Darius who called. Your double, Phil, went to him and, thinking we hid the scepter there, engaged in some… Enhanced interrogation techniques. Darius had only just revived when he called."

Phil shook his head. "It's not… It can't be… Pierce is SHIELD. He wouldn't."

I tried to make my voice as gentle as he could when I asked, "How sure of that are you?"

His gaze was steady, but his eyes were starting to tear up. "It's a Skrull. It has to be."

"Pierce is his identical twin," I told Kate.

She nodded. "If we get to the church in the next twenty minutes or so, I should be able to tell. ETA for the medics is fifteen to thirty."

"Go," Phil said. "If you're still here, you won't have any choice but to come in. You can call when you know."

I hesitated then made a decision. "Let me sew you up, first. You don't need to lose any more blood."

Kate started getting everything else ready while I removed the towel. And stopped dead when I took a look; the wound wasn't healed by any means, but there was improvement. Only just enough to notice, he'd stay in bad shape for a while yet, but it was still more quickly than normal. A shock, given that unless I was losing my touch and couldn't sense him, Phil wasn't even pre-Immortal.

"I'll be fine," he said.

I met Phil's gaze, saw that he knew the limits of whatever this was, and gave a nod. I put the towel back and made sure he had it pressed against his side before I stood.

"Let's go," I told Kate.

She gave Phil a sympathetic look but didn't say anything. If it wasn't Pierce there was no need to say anything and if it was, well, there was nothing _to_ say.

She drove while I did my best to wipe Phil's blood off my hands. "Did HYDRA get the scepter?"

"Yes."

"Fuck." We drove for a while in silence then she heaved a sigh. "If Not!Phil is his twin, that most likely means there's two groups after the scepter. And we're going to have some decisions to make."

I shook my head. "Just one. And it's not going to be one we'll like."

We drove the rest of the way in silence and made our way into the church the same way. Darius was cleaning up a spot of blood, but he nodded to something hanging over one of the chairs.

"He used that to wipe his hands. I didn't know if it would be important."

"It is, very. Thank you," Kate said, reluctantly making her way over. I knew how she felt.

"I'm sorry for getting you dragged into this," I told Darius. "He must have followed me here."

Darius stood and put a hand on my shoulder. "You couldn't have known."

Seeing Kate drop the cloth, I turned to her. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to, not with the pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"Fuck. Darius…"

He may not have known the details, but he knew the look of a man who was about to die. "You know you can count on my discretion," he said. "If there is anything else I can do, do not hesitate to ask."

"You know we won't," I said, giving him a hug.

When we parted, Kate stepped in to give him a hug, as well. "Tell MacLeod to make sure Joe's okay?"

"I will. Take care of yourself, my friends."

Back in the car, we sat for a moment to steel ourselves. I was always prepared to leave a life behind but I wasn't always ready; this was one of those times. We made a quick stop to get the documents for our new identities, then went back to the safe house. It didn't matter now if we were there when SHIELD arrived.

It looked like we were finally coming in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPILOGUE**

Joe stood at the graves as the rest of the mourners faded away. "Thanks for coming, Mac. I know this isn't where you'd rather be."

Duncan shrugged. "I'm here for you. I still haven't heard… Do you know what happened?"

"Tire tread went through the windshield and took off Methos' head. Car went off the road, of course, and rolled into a gorge, killing Kate. God damn it, I wasn't supposed to outlive him."

Duncan nodded, giving his friend a close look. Joe was young still, but he'd been through a lot and he looked like he was feeling older than his years. "I'm sorry. I know you were close."

"Yeah." Joe looked over as he heard someone coming closer. "Wondered if you were going to show up."

"They were my friends, too," Phil said. "And I have a delivery to make." He stopped and the dog at his side sat. "His name is Roland. He washed out of our training and Kate and Adam thought he may be able to find a home here."

Duncan shook his head. "I don't do pets."

Phil gave Duncan a look of disdain, then turned to Joe. "They paid for him to have specialized training. They were worried about you, Joe, and they weren't the only ones. Among his other talents is making his handler rest when he's overtired."

Joe frowned. Three weeks ago he would have said no, and probably would have been offended. But three weeks ago Methos and Kate were alive and he wasn't feeling every bit his age and then some. "An assistance dog, huh? How old?"

"Nine months, so he's still got some growing to do."

Joe huffed. "He's going to be big. Roland, huh? Think we can get along, Boy?"

_"Yes,"_ Roland barked, knowing no one there understood. He wagged his tail, though, to make sure his point was made.

Joe chuckled. "Well, I guess I can't turn down their last gift."

Phil moved close enough to hand over the lead, then he crouched and ruffled Roland's ears. "You take good care of Joe for us, okay?"

_"Of course,"_ Roland said, licking Phil's nose. The last time he'd seen Mau—the nice kitty who could be a lady—she'd said the same thing. She'd been nice to him and promised he was going to a better home and he wasn't going to let her down.

Phil stood and handed over a manila envelope. "Here, the commands Roland knows, along with something of Adam's that came to us. A journal he wanted you to have, I think."

"Thanks. You sticking around long?"

"I'm just here to give you these; I have to get back."

"Well, thanks for coming."

Phil gave a nod. "MacLeod."

"Coulson."

The men watched Phil go, then Joe looked down at the dog, only to find Roland looking up at him. "Nothing can look quite so adoring as a dog that loves you. I'm thinking I'm going to be grateful for you before too long." He looked back up to see Phil already out of sight. "I don't think I'm going to see him again."

Duncan refrained from telling Joe that he was just fine with that. "We'll stop at a pet store on the way home."

"Thanks, Mac. Food, dishes, pet bed…"

Duncan cocked an eyebrow. "Pet bed, huh?"

Joe scoffed. "No way I'm letting this beast on mine. He'd take up half of it!"

Later that night, reading reports with Roland curled up on the foot of the bed, Joe wished he could thank Kate and Methos for giving him something he didn't know he'd needed. The dog wasn't a replacement, of course, but he was good comfort.


End file.
